<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skates by warhead_ache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703317">Skates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache'>warhead_ache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 1994, Eddie takes up Roller-skating and looks really good while doing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203083136638304261?s=20">Skates Thread</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie finds something that has Richie excited.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203083829445111808?s=20">Link to Skates 2016 Thread</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonus sketches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blame that one scene in That 70's Show where Eric wears this out fit for all of this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203075606906318848?s=20">those fuckin shorts and skates, i swear to god</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>